1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a flat knitted fabric with a secured end border, particularly a bandage, on a flat knitting machine with front and rear needle beds.
2. Related Prior Art
Flat knitted fabrics such as, for example, bandages, are usually knitted on a flat knitting machine. Such a knitted fabric has a firm initial border and a firm border at the right and left sides. However, at the end of the flat knitted fabric are unsecured stitches, i.e., open stitches, which must be secured individually and in a very time consuming process by linking at the knitting machine. Alternatively, the end of the knitted fabric can in this border region also be cleaned and secured at the border area, for example, by a protective ribbon to be sewn on; this takes place in a separate manual procedure. In other words, the measures to be taken for securing the end of the knitted fabric are complicated and time consuming, resulting in significant costs.